wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Profesor Wilczur/01
Rozdział I Profesor Jerzy Dobraniecki powolnym ruchem odłożył słuchawkę i, nie patrząc na żonę, powiedział pozornie obojętnym tonem: - W sobotę mamy ogólne zebranie Związku Lekarzy. Pani Nina nie spuszczając zeń oczu zapytała: - I czegóż jeszcze chciał Biernacki? Bo to on telefonował? - Ach, drobiazg. Pewne kombinacje organizacyjne - machnął ręką Dobraniecki. Zbyt dobrze znała męża, by maska obojętności na jego twarzy była dla niej nieprzenikniona. Przeczuwała, że oto znowu spadł na jego głowę jakiś cios, że oto znów poniósł klęskę, a przynajmniej dotkliwą porażkę, że oto znowu spotkało go niepowodzenie, które chce przed nią ukryć. Ach, ten słaby człowiek, ten człowiek, który nie umie walczyć, który pozycję po pozycji oddaje innym i coraz bardziej spychany jest w cień, w szare szeregi drugoplanowych lekarzy. Nienawidziła go prawie w tej chwili. - O co chodziło Biernackiemu? - zapytała z naciskiem. Wstał i chodząc po pokoju zaczął mówić tonem wyrozumiałej perswazji: - Zapewne... Oni mają rację... Należy się to Wilczurowi... A i mnie odpoczynek. Przez tyle lat byłem prezesem Związku... A przy tym nie możemy zapomnieć, że Wilczurowi należy się jakaś rekompensata moralna za wszystkie jego nieszczęścia... Pani Nina zaśmiała się krótkim, ostrym śmiechem. Jej wielkie, zielone oczy błysnęły pogardliwą ironią. W skrzywieniu ust, tych pięknych ust, których wizji nie mógł się pozbyć nawet podczas swej pracy, zarysowała się linia niemal wstrętu: - Rekompensata?... Ale już od dawna otrzymał ją z nadwyżką! Chyba jesteś ślepy! Odbiera ci jedno stanowisko po drugim. Wydarł ci kierownictwo lecznicy, słuchaczy, pacjentów, dochody... Rekompensata! Dobraniecki zmarszczył brwi i powiedział tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu: - Wszystko to mu się należy. Wilczur jest wielkim uczonym, genialnym chirurgiem. - Tak, więc czymże ty jesteś? Gdy przed sześciu laty wychodziłam za ciebie, wierzyłam, że ty sam myślisz, iż jesteś najlepszym chirurgiem i sławą w nauce. Dobraniecki zmienił ton. Oparł się o brzeg biurka, pochylił się nad żoną i zaczął łagodnie: - Kochana Nino, musisz przecież zrozumieć, że są pewne gradacje, jest pewna hierarchia, są różne stopnie uzdolnień i wartości ludzkich... Jakże możesz mi robić zarzut z tego, że mam dość samokrytycyzmu, by ocenić, że Wilczurowi ustępuję i muszę ustępować pod wielu względami?... A zresztą... - Zresztą - wpadła mu w słowo - nie mamy o czym mówić. Znasz dobrze moje zdanie w tej materii. Jeżeli tobie brak ambicji i woli zwycięstwa, ja mam jej aż nadto. Nie pogodzę się z rolą żony jakiegoś zera. I ostrzegam cię, że jeśli dojdzie do tego, że w końcu będziesz zmuszony przenieść się na praktykę do jakiegoś Pikutkowa - ja z tobą nie pojadę. - Nino, nie przesadzaj. - O, bo na tym się skończy" Myślisz, że nie wiem. Już teraz Wilczur forytuje docenta Biernackiego. Zepchną cię na sam dół! Ja nie mam za co wykupić mego futra od kuśnierza! Ciebie to oczywiście nic nie obchodzi, ale ja tego nie ścierpię, ja nie jestem stworzona do tego, by być żoną jakiegoś nędzarza. I ostrzegam cię... Nie dokończyła, lecz w głosie jej zabrzmiała aż nazbyt wyraźna groźba. Profesor Dobraniecki powiedział cicho: - Nie kochasz mnie, Nino, nigdy mnie nie kochałaś... Potrząsnęła głową. - Mylisz się. Ale kochać mogę tylko prawdziwego mężczyznę. Prawdziwego, to znaczy walczącego, zwycięskiego, takiego, który nie zna granic ofiarności dla swojej kobiety. - Nino - odezwał się z wyrzutem w głosie. - Czyż nie robię wszystkiego, co w mojej możności? - Nic nie robisz. Jesteśmy coraz biedniejsi, coraz mniej z nami się liczą, jesteśmy usuwani w cień. A ja nie jestem stworzona do życia w cieniu i pamiętaj, że cię o tym ostrzegłam! Wstała i skierowała się do drzwi. Gdy już miała rękę na klamce, zawołał: - . Nino! Odwróciła głowę. W jej oczach, które przed chwilą jeszcze jarzyły się gniewem, dostrzegł przerażający chłód. - Co mi chcesz jeszcze powiedzieć? - zapytała. - Czego ode mnie żądasz?... Jak mam postępować?... - Jak?... - Zrobiła trzy kroki ku niemu i powiedziała dobitnie: - Zniszcz go! Usuń z drogi! Stań się tak bezwzględnym jak on, a potrafisz zachować swoją pozycję! Zatrzymała się przez chwilę i dodała: - I mnie... Jeżeli ci na tym zależy. Gdy został sam, opadł ciężko na fotel i zamyślił się. Nina nie rzucała nigdy słów na próżno. A tak dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ją kocha, że bez niej życie straciłoby dlań cały urok i całą wartość. Gdy przed sześciu laty prosił o jej rękę, mógł uważać, że nie prosi o łaskę. Wprawdzie bowiem był znacznie starszy od niej, ale znajdował się w pełni powodzenia, rozgłosu, ba, sławy. No i zdrowia. Ostatnie trzy lata i pod tym względem odbiły się na nim fatalnie. Niepowodzenia zawodowe i pieniężne poderwały system nerwowy. Ukrywał wprawdzie przed Niną powtarzające się coraz częściej ataki wątrobiane, ale nie mógł ukryć ich skutków. Tył coraz bardziej, źle sypiał, na obrzmiałej twarzy wystąpiły zielonkawe worki pod oczyma. Nina nawet nie domyślała się, jak ciężko przeżywa swoje porażki. Zarzucała mu brak ambicji, jemu, który przez całe życie właśnie ambicją tylko się kierował, którego ambicja wyniosła na szczyty! Upadek zaczął się owego fatalnego dnia, gdy odnaleziono, gdy on sam odnalazł zaginionego profesora Rafała Wilczura. Jakże dobrze pamiętał ten dzień! Mroczna sala sądowa i na ławie oskarżonych brodaty chłop w zniszczonej sukmanie, znachor, wiejski znachor z dalekich kresów, sądzony za niedozwolone praktyki, za operacje przeprowadzane przy pomocy prymitywnych, zardzewiałych narzędzi ślusarskich, za operację, które uratowały życie wielu biednym chłopom na zapadłej wsi... Znachor... Profesor Jerzy Dobraniecki pierwszy i jedyny poznał w nim swego dawnego szefa i nauczyciela, profesora Rafała Wilczura, po zaginięciu którego w ciągu lat kilkunastu stopniowo, lecz stale zajmował, zdobywał i osiągał jego stanowiska w nauce, w praktyce i w życiu. Czyż miał wtedy prawo zataić swoje odkrycie, czyż miał prawo tym samym skazać Wilczura na dalszą wegetację w nędzy i w nieświadomości własnej osobowości, nazwiska, tytułów, pochodzenia?... Dziś profesor Dobraniecki nie chciał zastanawiać się nad tym. Wiedział jedno: ów pamiętny dzień przed trzema laty stał się przekleństwem jego życia. Rafał Wilczur łatwo wyleczył się z wieloletniej amnezji. Pamięć odzyskał tak szybko, jak ją niegdyś utracił, a wraz z pamięcią odzyskał wszystko to, co było jego światem przed tragicznym wypadkiem. Powrócił na swoją katedrę, przy czym Dobraniecki w zamian otrzymał drugorzędną, objął kierownictwo lecznicy, a także uniwersyteckiej kliniki chirurgicznej, a głośne jego odnalezienie jeszcze więcej przysporzyło mu sławy. Sławy, pieniędzy, zaszczytów. Ot, i dziś znowu domagano się od Dobranieckiego, by dobrowolnie ustąpił z prezesury Związku i zaproponował kandydaturę Wilczura, która może liczyć na przyjęcie przez aklamację. Tak, oni wszyscy uważają to za rzecz zupełnie zrozumiałą. Oni, to znaczy koledzy, oni, to znaczy pacjenci, oni to znaczy słuchacze wydziału medycznego. Dla nich wszystkich jest rzeczą oczywistą, że prymat należy się Wilczurowi. I przecież on sam, Jerzy Dobraniecki, przed chwilą powiedział żonie, że i on to uznaje. Ale to nie była prawda. Wszystko w nim buntowało się przeciw rzeczywistości, przeciw konieczności ustawicznego rezygnowania ze zdobytych pozycji. Im bardziej przyginały go do ziemi niepowodzenia, tym prężniej i potężniej rósł w nim gniew, rosła rozpacz, rosła nienawiść. I dlatego bał się rozmów z Niną na ten temat. Bał się, by z jej namiętnej i niepohamowanej natury nie przerzuciła się iskra wybuchu na zgromadzone w nim pokłady buntu. A gromadziło się ich coraz więcej. Dziś Nina po raz pierwszy powiedziała mu wyraźnie, powiedziała mu bezlitośnie, że nie ma za co wykupić futra. Wprawdzie miała ich wiele i bez nowego mogłaby się doskonale obyć, ale pomimo to jej słowa odczuł jak policzek. Przecież dumny był z tego, że nie odmawiał jej nigdy niczego, że zasypywał ją kosztownymi podarkami, że dla niej kupił ten pałacyk we Frascati, że dla niej trzymał liczną służbę, luksusowe samochody, że dla niej wydawał wspaniałe przyjęcia. Może nie tylko dla niej, może i dla siebie, ale w tym bogactwie największą rozkosz znajdował wtedy, gdy w jej oczach odnajdował ów znany błysk dumy, dumy z panowania, dumy z pierwszeństwa, jakie zapewniało jej w świecie stanowisko i sława męża. Nina... Utracić ją... To byłoby dla Dobranieckiego wręcz niepodobieństwem, a wiedział, że jeżeli nie stanie się jakiś cud, katastrofa będzie nieunikniona. Od trzech lat nieustannie topniały jego dochody, natomiast nigdy nie mógł się zdecydować na zmniejszenie stopy życiowej swego domu. Jeżeli brak pieniędzy zmuszał go do ograniczeń, ograniczał właśnie wydatki, starając się to ukryć przed żoną. Pracował coraz więcej, przyjmował coraz więcej operacji, nie gardząc nawet drobnymi honorariami, które kapały mu często nawet ratami od prawie niezamożnych pacjentów. Jednocześnie długi rosły. Na hipotekę pałacyku trzeba było zaciągnąć poważną pożyczkę, lecz nie było z czego płacić procentów. - Mniejsza zresztą o to - myślał ponuro. - Umiałbym się z tym pogodzić, a nawet przenieść się do jakiegoś skromnego mieszkania, gdyby Nina mogła to przyjąć bez dramatu. Sam Dobraniecki bardziej cierpiał nad utratą swojej wysokiej pozycji w świecie, którą, jak zdawało mu się, zdobył na zawsze podczas nieobecności Wilczura. Nie dalej jak wczoraj przeżył nowe upokorzenie. Na wykład nie stawił się ani jeden student. Uciekł z auli, jakby go goniły szydercze spojrzenia pustych ścian. Bliski był myśli o samobójstwie. Skończyło się na bolesnym ataku wątrobianym i później przez cały dzień szumach w uszach po nadmiernych dawkach belladonny. Na szczęście dnia tego miał szereg łatwych i prostych operacji, które nie wymagały szczególniejszego napięcia uwagi i inwencji i udały się zupełnie. - Zniszcz go... Tak powiedziała Nina. Zaśmiał się krótkim, smutnym śmiechem. Jakże mógł zniszczyć Wilczura!... Czy na korytarzach uniwersyteckich łapać studentów za poły, by ściągać ich na swoje wykłady, czy mścić się na tych młodych lekarzach, którzy wolą asystować przy operacjach w klinice Wilczura, czy wykradać mu bogatych pacjentów, bo przecie konkurencja i tak tu nie skutkowała, chociaż wszyscy wiedzieli, że Dobraniecki znacznie taniej bierze za operacje i - o wstydzie - poniża się do ustępstw w cenie. Spojrzał na zegarek. Zbliża się piąta. Dziś był dzień przyjęć Niny. Niedługo zaczną schodzić się goście. Coraz mniej gości. Ich salon stawał się coraz mniej atrakcyjny dla znajomych. Tłumniej bywało tylko wówczas, gdy uprzednio rozchodziła się wieść, że przyjdzie profesor Wilczur... - Zniszcz go - powiedziała Nina. Zniszczyć Wilczura to znaczyło zniszczyć jego sławę, to znaczyło zniszczyć wiarę pacjentów w nieomylność jego diagnozy, w niechybność jego ręki. Wstał i zaczął chodzić po pokoju. Były i inne sposoby. Sposoby mrówczej, a raczej kreciej pracy podrywania, żmudnego podkopywania tej wiary .przy pomocy wykorzystywania tych słabości, które pozostały Wilczurowi z okresu jego amnezji. Lecz Dobraniecki brzydził się takimi środkami walki. Wiedział, że Wilczur zachował ze swojej praktyki znachorskiej szczególniejsze zamiłowanie do różnych ziół i maści wątpliwej wartości, wiedział jednak również, że owe prymitywne środki nie mogą wyrządzić szkody chorym i nie pochwalał postępowania Niny, która wyzyskiwała każdą sposobność, by wyśmiewać się z tego znachorstwa, i używać wszystkich swoich uroków, by zarazić własną ironią różnych młodych, a bawiących w ich domu lekarzy. Uprawiana przez nią w ten sposób agitacja przeciw Wilczurowi dawała jednak pewne nikłe rezultaty. Po szpitalach i klinikach zaczęły krążyć liczne anegdoty, w których, gdy do niego docierały, Dobraniecki poznawał złośliwy dowcip swojej żony. Najmłodszy narybek lekarski z właściwą swemu wiekowi niechęcią do wszystkiego, co nie tchnie nowoczesnością, chętnie podchwytywał te ironiczne nuty, by przez umniejszenie prestiżu uznanego mistrza podnieść własny. Zdarzało się też czasem, że tacy właśnie kategorycznie odradzali swym pacjentom wzywania na konsylia Wilczura, lecz były to wypadki rzadkie. Przed paru tygodniami w kilku dziennikach warszawskich ukazały się wzmianki i felietoniki, wykorzystujące materiał anegdotyczny. Nie podawano tam wprawdzie nazwiska Wilczura, ale i tak wszyscy łatwo mogli się domyślić, o kogo chodzi. O autorstwo tych rzeczy Dobraniecki również, i nie bez słuszności, posądzał Ninę. W ostatnich czasach spotykał w domu kilku dziennikarzy, którzy przedtem u nich nie bywali. Nagłe zainteresowanie się Niny ludźmi z prasy nie mogło ujść uwagi Dobraniecki ego. Nie tylko niesmak wzbudzała w nim cała ta akcja Niny. Wzbudzała w nim również i smutne przeświadczenie o bezsilności tych półśrodków w walce o byt. - Zniszcz go - powiedziała - jeżeli zależy ci na mnie... Dobraniecki przygryzł wargi i za trzymał się przy oknie. Przez nagie gałęzie jesiennych drzew przeświecały gęste, białe światła latarń, coraz jaskrawsze w gęstniejącym mroku. Dalekie miasto mruczało jednostajnym szumem. W pobliżu na mokrym asfalcie zaświergotały pneumatyki i przed drzwiami pałacyku zatrzymał się samochód. Pierwsi goście. Należało się przebrać. Kategoria:Profesor Wilczur